


The Big Day

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 5</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 5

Conner flexed exaggeratedly before the mirror, the red fabric flapping around his shoulders and knees. "Man, I look good." He smirked over his shoulder at his friends. "Who am I kidding; I _always_ look good."

"And so modest," said Kira.

"You just lucked out that the school colors are red and white," grumbled Ethan. "I don't see why Kira and I have to suffer further by hearing you brag about it."

"Hey, egomaniac. Your mortarboard's crooked," Kira said, reaching over and adjusting it atop Conner's head.

Dr. O. stuck his head in the room, surveying his graduates proudly. "Showtime, guys."


End file.
